This invention relates to equipment carrying cases and more particularly to a novel and improved bowling ball and bowling equipment carrier and the like.
It has become very popular as well as practical for bowlers to own and carry at least two bowling balls. The need to carry two bowling balls arose when recently bowling establishments started using different types of materials on the surface of alleys. As is well known to those skilled in the art, a good bowler bowls with a certain amount of spin on the ball so that it breaks or curves as it is rolled down the alley and generally into the pins. This provides better accuracy in the sport of bowling. The old so-called hard rubber balls generally do not break on the newer surface material which are now, in some cases, coated with a plastic material. Conversely bowling ball manufacturers have begun manufacturing bowling balls of a hard plastic material and these balls will break or curve on the newer materials on the bowling alley surface but are somewhat ineffective on the old surfaces.
Sometimes a bowler carriers two balls because of his desire for two different grips on the ball. A bowler may want to change to a ball with a larger finger hole because his hand swells, for example, after he has bowled for a considerable amount of time. On the otherhand, a carrier may be desirable which is capable of carrying two bowling balls for two different purposes such as a husband and a wife team.
Too, the bowler needs a convenient place to carry other equipment such as shoes, socks, towels, wrist bands and gloves, brushes and the like as aid in this sport.
To carry all this equipment and two bowling balls at the same time the ideal carrying case should have separate compartments for each ball and a separate compartment or compartments for the equipment which must be carried by the bowler. The need for such a bowling ball and equipment carrier has arisen due to the heretofore mentioned reasons, yet such a carrier has not been provided before the present invention.